Curious Encounters (Mature Chapters)
by EisKrahe-SturmKrahe
Summary: Continuing story of Curious Encounters/Curiosity Kills - As Tao and Ragna grow closer and look for peace and quiet, Rachel plans to get back at them. . . Normal Chapters rated T, Mature Chapters rated M. Beware Lemons and some Violence/Harsh Language.
1. Intimacy Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
(Ragna) "Is there Anything in this GOD DAMN Story that WON'T Kill me?!"  
WARNING: This story is part of a bigger story that is rated Teen, look up Curious Encounters on the main page for rest of story.  
WARNING: Lemons and Extreme Violence in this chapter!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Three: **Intimacy Can Kill

_What a shitty day! I seriously shouldn't have to deal with this crap. On top of that why is that of all the people I know that Litchi, who has to deal with Bang's flirting and the loss of her lover to Arakune, is the only person who actually listens. Jealousy,_ _could it really drive someone so crazy that they would to try to kill someone for it. Jealousy never really bugs me, _Ragna added as he rested his head on a soft modifiable goose-down pillow that sat between his neck and the clinic cot. _Never noticed it anyway. . . Would Noel really try to get back at me? _Ragna looked around the empty room and cursed that Litchi instructed Taokaka to leave while his wounds fully healed from the punishment of this afternoon. "I really outta apologize to Noel. . ." Ragna whispered as his fingers subconsciously traced the edges of the bandages on his chest, the act showed his unease.

Ragna studied the empty room, reveling in the silence. Litchi respected his desire for privacy and moved her patients out of this room and into a larger infirmary to ensure the outlaw had his space as well as to make sure none of her patients were in the crossfire for the next one of Rachel's retaliations. Litchi even listened to Ragna as he explained everything she had done lately while she escorted her charges into the other room. Ragna wasn't sure why but he really appreciated her willingness to listen while he was in her care. _Never really wanted to talk to her before this, _Ragna noted as he thought about the woman, _but something seems different about her this time around. She seems less hostile now that she isn't traveling anymore. _Recalling the previous times they had met, she seemed more hot tempered during her quest to find Arakune but lately she seemed more at peace and never mentioned anything about her former malformed lover.

Shrugging, Ragna sighed thinking about how stressful the day had been. All he wanted now was to sleep besides Tao and forget about how horrible the day turned out. Sleeping next to Tao seemed to ease his mind now like nothing else would. He enjoyed the fact that it relaxed his mind even if it didn't cause his body to relax. He laughed at how his mind implied he didn't want to just 'sleep' next to her tonight. Ragna took in a deep breath and smirked. _If she asks, I'll show her how I wanna get rid of my stress... So stay quiet, _Ragna quipped to himself as he begun to close his eyes. The idea of sleeping next to her made him think of what he loved most about her. Her eyes, her hair, her soft skin, her shapely. . . legs. . . her. . .

Exhausted, sleep fell over him quickly as he his mind faded to nothing. Dreams swept him away, jumping from his worries and desires like how a flame claims a forest; completely and furiously spreading to all things that resides within it's reach.

_**MEANWHILE. .**_** .**

Tears dripped hot and painful as Noel tried to escape. She struggled to breath, drowning in her despair, she kept moving forward hoping it would help ease the pain. He had hurt her so intimately, so deeply. She was hurt but most of it spawned from the fact that she lashed out and hurt Ragna. _I hurt Ragna, he tried to tell me it'd be okay but I hurt him anyway. . . _Bolverk rested in her limp hands, a drop of Ragna's blood remained on it's barrel unnoticed by it's master. _Ragna wrapped his arms around me while I struck him, he took it as he tried to calm me. I could just die, I can't believe it. Any of it. _Another tear leaked out as she tried to rein in her emotions. _I need to calm down, I can't lose it like this. Not again._ Noel took in a shaky deep breath while she attempted to calm herself. She didn't want to lose herself to her emotions again like she did with Hazuma. . . _Terumi,_ she corrected herself as she opened the door to her room and shuffled to the bed. Rachel had returned her to the inn from where she had stolen her from earlier but not because Noel wanted her to. Noel wanted to get back at the young looking girl but hadn't the strength after her crying and the thrashing she had given Ragna.

Noel dropped her guns and threw her hat to the wicker chair as she got to the bed. She vowed to get back at Rachel but now she just wanted to wallow. Her eyes drifted over the room and she stiffened upon spotting the red smear of blood on one of her guns. Self-loathing filled her as she gasped mortified that it was Ragna's. _Ragna! Oh god, I am a terrible person, _she thought, _The whole time he sat there and let me hit him. _Looking down at herself she realized that her guns weren't the only thing covered with his blood but her blue uniform was spotted with it as well. She rushed to pull her uniform off and she crawled onto the bed in terror of what she had done. _Ragna, I'm so sorry. You didn't mean to hurt me but I did a terrible thing to you. _At the time it happened she couldn't process anything outside of the hurt and feelings of self-loathing and sadness, but now she her mind recounted the experience more clearly. _You tried to comfort me. Hold me while I did this to you. Oh god._

Noel curled on the bed with her chin on her knees, her face hidden by her arms that wrapped around her shoulders. She swiped a hand across her damp check before returning it to her shoulder. Shivers caused her to fold into herself more while she recalled his arms wrapping around her to comfort her from what she had heard. She tried not to think about what Taokaka had said to her, focusing instead on what Ragna had done for her. "Stupid Ragna. . ." she mouthed quietly from behind her forearms and her breath warmed them slightly. _He was warm, I felt warm and cared for in his arms. I wish I could feel it again. He cared for me, held me, worried about me. _"It felt so good." Noel moaned lightly as her fingers massaged her sensitive spots slowly, she had yet to realize that they subconsciously slide down her chest and to her. . . _Oh my god! What am I doing?!_

Her hand stilled as she froze in embarrassment and confusion. _I can't do this! What would Ragna think?! _A burning blush enveloped her face and she thought about Ragna being so gentle with her this afternoon. Something inside her nudged her to continue and she struggled to remain from succumbing. _He is Taokaka's mate now, I can't. . . Tao's mate. . . _"Tao's mate," she whispered wanting to take Taokaka's place in Ragna's bed. "Have they. . ." She panted as her hands resumed their rubbing and she lost herself to her fantasy. _I bet he has slept with her. They passionately have each other every night. . . I want to show Ragna that I want to be his. I want him._ Noel gasped as she speed up her fingers circling around her womanhood while her other hand fondled her breasts. _They may not be as big as Taokaka's but Ragna, you can play with them all you want. _"Oh god, Ragna. . ."

* * *

"Ragna. . . Tao wants to help." came a cute purr of a voice from Ragna's ear. Ragna opened his eyes, only now realizing that he'd had them closed, and turned his head to find Tao standing next to him. She smiled softly with her hood still on but her jacket open to show him her beautiful amber breasts and tightly maintained body. His eyes fell on her nipples that stood stiff and his jaw dropped while his manhood- well, it didn't. It stood up. If he wasn't excited before he sure was now.

"Tao! I-" Ragna started but his words found no way out as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. His hands twitched as he fought the desire to be rough and enjoy her body. He kept his eyes open, looking at her hidden face while she rested a paw on his swollen member that demanded to be released from it's cloth prison. One of his hands went to her cheek and pull her in, intensifying the kiss while the other groped her breast in unrestrained want.

Tao pulled away from the kiss, spittle chaining between the two's lips and she giggled as she opened her eyes. "Tao likes that. Now Tao will do what Ragna likes," she purred as she fiddled with his pants and eased out his aching desire. Ragna glanced down at its pulsating before returned his gaze to her beautiful skin, he adored her tan sexy body and having it so open in front of him made him shutter. _She's not wearing her panties either, man this is exactly what I needed. She's dripping wet too. . . I am going to so enjoy this._

"Tao, let me do something for you first." Ragna moaned in a sexy deep growl and his hand fell away from her check and glided over her skin to the wet area between her legs. Tao blushed deeply and purred a deeper pleased sound as he found her opening. Tao ears twitched and her tail seemed to spasm as he wiggled his fingers around and his other hand flicked over her dark nipples. He already knew that she enjoyed this from their first night of passion but it seemed like she really couldn't hold back this time as she mewed sexily to show him her pleasure.

"Rag-" she panted as her paw went to his wrist. She guided his hand and sent his fingers deeper into her depths, "wnya!"

"Like that Tao?" He asked with a deeper huskier voice that proclaimed his desire for more. A huge toothy grin appeared on her face and she nodded as her tail ceased twitching and it tensed up instead.

"Tao feels wonderful. Let Tao do something for you before Tao-" Tao stopped short of her thought as he twisted his fingers to a new spot hidden away inside her. "NYA!"

"Would do you want Tao?" He teased slowing his movements and moving his free hand from her chests to her cheek once more, caressing softly.

"Tao. . . Tao wants Ragna's thing." Tao moaned lightly as she turned her gaze to his manhood once more. "Good guy has a Good one. . ."

"He sure does," said a slightly deeper sigh of contentment from behind Ragna's head and he stopped cold. Ragna looked back only to find two ample pale breasts, barely hidden behind a black camisole and a red pair of glasses peering over them. _Litchi?! FUCK! _"Tao, don't leave him alone down there." The medic advised as Ragna blushed supremely confused and embarrassed.

"Tao has only done this once but Tao is learning." Tao happily chimed also blushing. _Tao doesn't care that Litchi is watching?! What the Hell! _Tao's paw started gently stroked Ragna before he returned his gaze to Tao. She rested her paw lightly on a pulsating vein and Ragna shook his head trying to focus. "Like this Ragna?"

Before Ragna could comment Litchi laughed lightly and stepped over to Tao. "No Tao, it's okay let me show you how to please a man." she breathed softly and reached out her hand towards his groin.

"Not what you expected is it Ragna." came another voice, this one much higher in pitch and much more controlled. "It is a shame. You are so easy to manipulate. You should not have rejected my proposal." said the young voice and Ragna head turned to find Rachel smiling at him from another cot. She sat there smiling and pointing behind him. Before he had time to think he heard Noel scream. A shot rang out as he jerked his head to look but he could feel her bullet fly into his arm. Hot blood flew out of his shoulder and onto Tao's face and body. . .

Ragna flew up from the pillow and let out a loud shout of dismay, "No!" The room was empty, no Litchi, no Noel, no Rachel. . . Tao however was next to him in another cot. His shout had startled her awake and he blessed the fact that it was just a dream. "Rawgnya?" Tao tiredly yawned up at him from two meters away. "Ragna is okay?"

"Fuck. . ." He whispered to himself again as he shook the images from his head. Tao looked up at him with a sleepy worry in her eyes and he took a deep breath before replying to her. "I am gonna be okay, sorry about that Tao."

"Did Good Guy have a bad dream?" Tao mewed to him as her eyelids slowly drooped back over her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it Tao, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized as his tried to slow his pulse from thundering. Ragna threw his legs over the side of his cot and sighed in an attempt to purge the extra adrenalin rampaging in his body.

"Okay," Tao whispered sweetly to him, "Good night Ragna. . ."

Ragna stood fully awake and shook his head trying to pull his thoughts together again. _Tao. . . _Ragna thought about her and he stumbled over to her cot and glazed down at her sleeping peacefully in front of him. _I really wish. . . _Sighing, Ragna pulled his cot along side hers and climbed back in, making sure his face was right next to hers. _I wish we could be alone just for one night, just you and I. No thoughts of Noel or Rachel, just you and me. . . _Ragna slipped his arm over her neck and she let off a soft moan of resistance but she didn't move away. "Good night Tao, sweet dreams."

Ragna watched her sleep as his mind slowly realigned it's self to where it had been before he had fallen asleep. _Tao, Litchi was wrong. Jealousy won't kill me. But if I don't get a release from this stress I might just kill myself first. . . I need to get some Damn it. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello ello! That chapter was. . . dirty. Man it is odd trying to type this without saying what's happening out right. I hope you all realized that Ragna's passionate scene was a DREAM while it was happening. As I said Lemons and Violence, sure the violence was short but this was a filler chapter about the aftermath of Chapter two. If you thought I'd let you into the bed room with Tao and Ragna this early in the story you are sadly mistaken; I had to use a lot of teasing text in this chapter so why not just be a tease over all. . . Anyway. . .**

**Two this about this chapter in particular: 1-I accidently deleted a thousand words worth of this chapter by accident and I spit hot rage and hatred when I realized I wasn't gonna be able to get it back so yay for making the Author wanting to rage quit. 2 - Writing this intimate scenes in a Denny's late at night is Realllly weird and rather uncomfortable when the waitress keeps coming back asking if you need more tea and asks what you're writing about. . . "Oh, you know. The normal stuff. . . "**

**Man! A lot of people are getting into this story, I mean like DAMN! I would give you some shout outs but since this is on the Mature page I'll leave it for the main thread. Thanks for sponsoring me though!**

**Last thing. . . There obviously will be more Mature chapters incoming later in this story so I will post them through this story. So if it goes from Chapter 3 to something like chapter 7 just know I am jumping between this page and the actual story page. . .**

**Stay class. . . never, there's nothing classy about this page but KEEP READING!**


	2. Betrayals Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Kokonoe: Stop looking at me like that! Ragna: Sorry, it's the thong showing over your- Kokonoe: I SAID STOP IT YOU BASTARD!  
Author: Never been a fan of the pairing but it seems like I'd have fun writing it.  
Warning: There is some sexy scenes in here as well as Lemons/Adult situations. . . Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Nine:** Betrayals Can Kill

A purring sound rumbled on Ragna's chest as he begun to stir. Sleep came and went peacefully tonight and for that he was overwhelmingly thankful. The thought of having another nightmare to haunt him caused him to sigh out nervously as the rumbling continued. _Rumbling, what's the hell is vibrating on my chest anyway. _Ragna cracked open his eyes lethargically to find a hoodless Taokaka hiding under a tan colored comforter cuddling cozily into his bare chest. _Oh it's Tao, damn it she's suppose to be with master. Wait, where did my shirt go, I don't remember taking it off. _Ragna forced a grimace to his lips but it faltered after a few silent moments, he couldn't be angry at her because deep down he wanted this. He loved waking up like this and a slight huff escaped from his mouth as he moved one of his arms from under his head to rest over her shoulder.

Tao purred louder as she brushed her check against his muscular chest. Ragna smiled softly as he drew little circles with his nails lightly over her bare shoulders and it was then that Ragna opened his eyes fully with a few rapid blinks. _Why are her shoulders. . . she can't be. . . _Ragna's eye brows furrowed as he rose the comforter up. _Y-yeah, she's not wearing anything under the blanket. . . God damn it Tao._ Ragna glanced over to the adjacent cots and he spotted her hooded jacket and boots sleeping peacefully like their master on a cot three meters away. He took in a deep inhalation before turning his gaze back to the bulge in the comforter. Tao was sleeping on him naked and it was early in the morning; an erection of inevitable.

"God damn it Tao." Ragna whispered quietly to himself and he tried not to move as he turned his gaze towards the door that lead to the main lobby of the clinic he'd slept in that night. "Of all the places for you to get naked, why here?"

"Hmmmm?" Tao murmured sleepily as she shimmied against his warm body again. _Shit, I didn't mean to wake her. _"Rawgnya?"

Sighing, Ragna tried to smile for her as he answered, "Good morning Tao." Tao rose her head to see him and she turned her lips up in a sleepy smirk. _I bet she took off my shirt too damn it, _Ragna cursed half annoyed and half amused.

"Morning Rawgnya. Tao slept well on Ragna, did Ragna sleep well?" Tao moaned in content pleasure before she inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I slept alright. I didn't expect you to be here but I can't say I'm not pleased." Ragna teased lightly as his hand slid from her shoulder to her back and then down towards her behind. Her skin was smooth and warm and a new excited purr rippled from Tao as his nails grazed small of her back.

"Tao likes that." Tao growled in pleasure and she slipped her rough tongue against his chest once playfully.

"Tao," Ragna said softly in a normal voice, well he tried to make it sound normal but he was sure it came out more like a sexually charged rumble from his throat. "I have to ask, why did you take my shirt off?"

"Uhhhh. . ." Tao said slightly snapping out of her trance as his hand stilled and she tried to focus past her desires. "Tao took off Ragna's shirt," Tao started with her head tilted slightly to the side as if in a haze of confusion, "because Ragna smells soooooo good." Ragna rose an eyebrow to the girl as she tried to figure out why she made it sound so natural for her. _I smell good? What the hell is she talking about?_

_Think about it, _said an all to familiar voice. It was his voice but huskier and it came deep from within his subconscious, _she's a cat and cats react to pheromones. You're her mate and she likes your smell. . . We don't have a problem with this, just have at it! It'll be fun._

"No. . ." Ragna mouthed as he closed his eyes in a focus gathering blink, "Tao that feels really good but now is not the time."

"Nya?" Tao meowed as she rose her head to him in a mix of confusion and disappointment. "Rawgnya, Tao wants to make Good guy feel good though. Tao wants Good guy to make Tao feel good" she pleaded with her beautiful emerald colored eyes as they faded into her natural red. Ragna's libido raged within him as he felt her wiggle and her smooth thighs brushed his firmly erect cock from over his pants.

"Tao," he moaned hoarsely as he tried to ignore his male instincts, "I promise I will when we get some time alone. Once I finish our business with Rachel and Kokonoe, at- at least once we get out of the clinic." Tao sucked in another breath and wiggled around more as she tried to decide on what to do, Ragna tried to ignore the rubbing but his manhood keep screaming his desire to go with it. _Oh shut up, I really don't have time for this. . . But God I need it._

Shifting slightly to one side Ragna slid Tao off of him softly as he removed the comforter and he placed his feet on the ground again. The door to the other room slid open with a soft rustle and a cool breeze drifted past to them as Litchi strolled into the room. Tao gasped as if she had be slapped and she shook her head visibly from side to side as Litchi stopped several meters away, glaring at the couple's lack of clothes. "Well. . . I certainly hope you didn't do anything too frisky. This IS a clinic, not a cheap hotel" The black haired woman mocked with a slight smirk on her lips.

"No!" Ragna growled annoyed as he adjusted the comforter over the bulge in his pants. Tao squeaked as the portion of the comforter she was using to hide her tan ample breasts was pulled away in the motion. Ragna turned his head to the sound and his eyes locked onto her stiff nipples and he started blushing a mix of subconsciously pleased that he got to see them and horrified that he dragged the comforter away from Tao. Ragna stood and circled behind Tao bring up the blanket around her to hide her womanly figure. "Damn it. Litchi, I promise we didn't. Can we have a few minutes."

"You can only go on for a few minutes?" Litchi teased and Ragna glared at her with a murderous intensity.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Ragna screamed as he protectively wrapped his arms around the Kaka.

"Alright, I'm just teasing. No need to get so angry." Litchi shouted over her shoulder as she turned and headed back for the door to the main room. She closed it after she entered the other room and Ragna sighed to release a burst of frustration. Tao looked more confused now than ever but she didn't say anything as she shook herself from her earlier daze.

Ragna rose and made his way to her clothes piled sloppily on one of the other cots. "Are you alright Tao?" The concern in his voice was obvious but he didn't want to seem as shaken as he actually was. _She was really horny this morning, I mean I sorta like it but this is ridiculous. Someone could have seen us, WOULD have seen us if we had just done it._ "You seemed a little, uh, excited this morning."

"Tao is sorry Ragna," Tao mewed sorrowfully as he returned with her clothes in hand, "Ragna smelt so good and Tao just wanted to. . . Tao just wanted Ragna" she finished with an embarrassed red blush coloring her cheeks. Ragna couldn't help but smile at the statement as a blush rose from his cheeks and a pulsation of strength returned to his member.

_The cold air, _came from the voice in his head again, _it helped get rid of most of your scent. It in a sense turned her off, that's why you've never seen her like that before. Every time you guys have slept together like that you've been in windy old building. . . We're gonna have to fix that next time._

_Oh, crying out loud, Shut the fuck up._

"Tao it's alright," Ragna said warmly with a smile as he spotted his shirt under the cot he had slept on and he picked it up, "let's just get breakfast and find master." Putting on his shirt, Ragna sat on the cot and kissed Tao's cheek, "After I finish this task for Kokonoe then we can have all the time to ourselves as we want." Blushing Tao nodded and threw on her hoodie.

"Alright! LET'S GET FOOOOOOOD!"

* * *

The eye on her shield remained vigilantly watching her back as the red head stalked down a wide cobblestone road in her old white wings of justice uniform. The last few weeks had been filled with nightmares both in her imagination and in reality. Between being ordered to kill Jin and her possession, Tsubaki struggled to continue on her path forward but she knew if she kept going she could do something about this. . . "Injustice?" murmured the NOL officer out of reflex. She had been walking for a few days so that she could clear her head of the things the Phantom had forced her to do. Forced her to face about herself. She figured she was blind to truth no longer even if her sight was still fuzzy from time to time. Sadly she was far from discovering the truth. . .

After hours of aimless trudging Tsubaki started back up on the trail of finding Jin and Noel in hopes of apologizing, or explaining, or making it up to them or. . . _Anything._ Tsubaki sighed deeply as she pulled her hat lower over her eyes as she wondered into Orient Town. Normally the action would be done to protect her fading vision form the harshness of the afternoon sun but since the clouds covered the skies it was more for keeping a low profile. "If I heard that man correctly both Jin and Noel were seen in the area in the last few days, perhaps I can finally find one of them." Tsubaki recited as a harsh cold wind whipped past her and it almost pulled her cover off of her head as it rushed by.

_**MEANWHILE!**_

"Tao!" Ragna growled as he trotted after her, _this is useless! God damn she is fast when she wants to get somewhere._ "Damn it Tao, get back here!" Ragna panted a hot visually steaming breath as a gust of chilling wind rammed into him. "Damn it."

"WEEE! Boing!" sounded through the roar of the wind and a tan coated woman flew towards him in long speedy bounds. Tao almost bowled Ragna over as she landed with her claws out and clattering on the road only a few inches away.

"Jesus!" Ragna barked in surprised as the kaka woman rose to her full height and stared up at him happily with a toothy grin and her large red eyes, "Tao, you gotta wait for me."

"Tao sorry Good guy," Tao said with a pout and Ragna huffed out an angry sigh, "Tao just feels good now that Tao has food in Tao's belly!"

"Tch, I noticed. Look Tao, I'm heading to a leather shop. I got a favor to ask of this old man." Ragna explained as he drew along side the kaka woman.

"Nya? Leather shop? Why Ragna need favor?" Tao asked with a bit of confusion tainting her words. Ragna opened his mouth to answer but a new gust of wind pushed him forward slightly and he begun to shiver. _Shit, it's getting cold. I need to do this now before it gets any worse._ Tao sauntered over to him and wrapped Ragna up with her arms in a warm embrace, "Ragna will stay safe and warm right?"

_She's pushing her breasts against you again, it feels very nic-_

_Shut up._

"Yeah Tao, I promise. Just promise me you'll find master and Jin, I'll be safe." Ragna enveloped Tao's head in his arms and he lowered his lips to kiss her head as he let go. "And," he added with a slight blush painting his cheeks, "we can pick up tonight were we left off this morning."

Tao pulled away from her mate with a toothy grin and a new glint in her eyes. Green orbs meet Ragna's eyes and she purred in delight as she turned and lowered herself to launch away again. Ragna's eyes sampled her long lean amber legs poking out from the bottom of her hoodie and then her red panties he'd been wanting to take off all day. . . _God Damn it, she is just too sexy when she does that. _"Okay Ragna! Tao is off to see Brother and Cat Person! OKAY BYE BYE!"

"Later Tao! Be safe. . ."

Ragna wasn't sure if she heard his request as she sprinted away with an exuberant cry of "CHARGE!" Ragna sighed and rolled his eyes as a new smile grew across his face and he turned towards the wind and started for Ibuki's shop again. _Sure he fixes shoes and not coats but hell, I like the man and he's good enough with leather to do patch ups._

Ragna walked in silence as he tried to ignore the thought of Tao's legs. The whole meal they had together had been ruined by his libido and the sexual commentary from his inner thoughts. _Tao didn't even mean to drop that piece of tofu onto her breasts, it was a mista- HELL it wasn't fair. . . God I need to think of something else. _Ragna sighed and shuffled his shoulders as he turned a corner and a new chill descended on the street. Dark gray clouds swirled around above his head and Ragna huffed in annoyance at the inconvenience as he shrugged his coat tighter around himself. "Great, what else can go wrong?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge?!"

"Shit. . ."

Ragna turned sharply to find a woman in a cream white colored coat with long red hair, which dangled from under a winged hat and was all tossed around due to the wind, lingering a mere six meters away. _Shit? Wow, maybe I caught a break! It's that Tsuba-_ Ragna's thought fell short as a powerful wind nearly threw him off of his feet. The red head's footing faltered and Tsubaki flew towards him in surprise and fright. "SHIT!" Ragna grunted as he spread his feet trying to ready himself for the impact but as she bumped into his chest the force threw both of them onto the cold cobblestone sidewalk.

"Ouch," Tsubaki moaned with her eyes closed as the first crystals of snow whipped into her face, "That sure wasn't graceful."

"Tell me about it, you landed right on my stomach." Ragna admonished with a slight grunt and the woman blushed mortified. Tsubaki scrambled to her feet and she reached for Ragna's hand to pull him up as the two were berated with flecks of wind sharpened snow. "Look, this might not be the best place to talk, follow me!"

"Wait, I shouldn't be following you. I have-"

"Look it's turning into a full out blizzard, don't be difficult just follow me damn it!" Ragna shouted over the howling winds and he started trotting towards a place he knew was unoccupied. Tsubaki stood there for a full second before the wind, or so she told herself, pushed her in the direction he was heading and she followed him; unsure of why.

* * *

_Well, _Ragna mused a mix of annoyed and embarrassed, _of all the places to come to it would be this same warehouse. Well at least Tao isn't trying to mate with me this time but. . . _Ragna blushed again as he panted an exhausted sigh from the running. Tsubaki kept up the whole time though she had lost her hat to the wind somewhere along the roads to the abandoned storage facility and Ragna marveled at her stamina. "Hey, your name is Yayoi right?" Ragna said calmly as he started for a corner of the large room that was occupied by empty wooden crates.

"Tsubaki Yayoi." responded the NOL officer warily as she followed him with slow cautious steps. Ragna stopped in front of a crate setting down his sword and he started ripping off panels of wood as she watch suspiciously.

"Good," Ragna said trying to remain cheerful sounding as he thought of how the blizzard stopped him from taking her straight to Jin, "I actually wanted to talk to you, just my luck that I ran into you I suppose."

"What would an outlaw want from a member of the NOL, by all accounts you don't talk to NOL Officers, you try to kill them." Tsubaki quoted as if she were reading from a manual but both she and Ragna could hear the doubt in her voice as it trembled in the middle of her accusation. Ragna stifled the desire to tense up at the statement but he continued striping the crate of it's structure as he started working on a fire.

"It's sorta a long story but I need you to talk to someone for me. . . It's important." Ragna added as he started stripping little bits of the wood from the planks so he could have tender to start his fire. Wind howled around the corners of the building and Tsubaki sighed audibly as she came along side the coated man.

"Can I ask you a question?" inquired the red head and Ragna in turn sighed audibly as he reached into his coat for a flint grinding stone he used to both start his fires and sharpen his blood-scythe.

"Damn it. . . Sure, I don't really have any reason not to." Ragna noted as he reached for his sword slowly and he placed it on the ground next to the pile of wood and shavings. He heard Tsubaki suck in a breath as he grabbed his sword but she exhaled after she saw him bring it to the floor.

"Why do you want to destroy the NOL?"

_Oh crap, this again. . . _Ragna thought as he started scraping the flint along his blade, the sound brought goosebumps up from Ragna's arm and he winced as sparks skittered over the wood filings. Normally he'd sharpen his blade with this stone while it was wet but he needed the sparks more than the sword needed to be sharpened and he took in a deep inhalation before answering. "Well, it is sort of a complicated story. Where do you want me to start?"

"Complicated." Tsubaki said bluntly, a mix of surprise and contempt dripping from the word. "Make it less complicated then, what happened to make you hate the NOL so much?"

"Tch, easier said than done. To make a long story short, a creator of the NOL named Yuki Terumi came to the church where I grew up and he attacked my family."

"Terumi? As in one of the six heroes Terumi?" Tsubaki almost coughed in surprise and Ragna started blowing on the small ember growing beneath the planks of wood. "And he just attacked and killed your family, is that it?"

"No." Ragna said with hatred and malice seeping from the word and Tsubaki shuttered at the sound. "My brother, sister and I lived with a caretaker in that church. I don't remember my parents, they weren't there. I took care of my sister Saya most of the time and my brother just picked on her a lot because she got a lot of attention due to the fact that she was sick all the time. Terumi just strolled in one day, killed our guardian, burned down our home, pretty much tore off my arm and then he stole my brother and sister."

"That. . ." Tsubaki stumbled to continue as she circled the fire, sat down close to it and she faced him from the other side as the flames flickered light over their faces, "That is horrible."

Tsubaki hadn't seen much good from the NOL lately but she never would have figured such a thing would have happened in such a way. To her, family was the most important thing next to duty and she fought the desire to side with him if only just for a while. "Yeah." Ragna answered as he picked up his sword and returned it to leaning against the wall at his back and Tsubaki starting shivering. A mix of because of her astonishment and the fact that her coat was soaked.

"Are you certain it was Terumi?" Tsubaki asked truly concerned for the NOL's future. Ragna nodded with a tired anger showing on his brow.

"Yeah it was him. I was saved by my master, Jubei and he told me about how he and the other heroes were all betrayed by Terumi." Ragna continued as his brow begun to relax again.

"Jubei! The sword master?!" Tsubaki squeaked and Ragna gazed up at her in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. He took care of me, fixed me up good and gave me the sword. He said we had to do something about Terumi." Ragna admitted with an eyebrow raised, "It seems that he wants to summon another Black Beast to destroy the rest of the world. It's because of that, and the fact he corrupted both my brother and my sister that I am out to kill him. Every time I go into a fight with the NOL it's because that bastard is hiding behind them."

Tsubaki continued to shiver as she thought about what it all meant. She huddled into herself as she closed her eyes in thought and Ragna grumbled something inaudible over the crackling fire and blizzard winds. "I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't mean you should destroy the NOL. It is important, it. . . it can protect the people."

"Humph, I don't know about that. Once Terumi is dead I don't really care what they do so long as they don't try to follow in his foot steps." Ragna brow furrowed in concern as Tsubaki shook in her place next to the fire. "Hey, you ought get out of those wet clothes or else you'll freeze."

"I'll be fine." Tsubaki lied as she drew closer to the fire for warmth.

"Hell no you won't, don't be stubborn. I need you so don't go dying due to your stupidity." Ragna warned as he stood and started over towards her and she stiffened.

"You're extremely rude, here I thought you actually had some tact. What are you doing?" Tsubaki said anger held in her brow as he stood over her.

"Here," Ragna offered as she pulled his jacket off and handed it to her, "It's leather so it will warm you up real quick. Better than that wet coat of yours. You really ought to take that off, you'll catch a cold if ya stay in it."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to protest but a new burst of howls from the wind outside made her snap it shut. Ragna huffed an amused grunt and turned away as Tsubaki started to pull off her jacket and part of her top uniform. Sliding into the jacket and a giving hum of appreciation, Tsubaki coughed and Ragna turned back to her. "Thank you, it is warmer."

"Your welcome, no good to anyone dead." Ragna mused and he took his spot against the wall next to the fire again. Ragna glanced at her over the flickering flames and he noticed how fit her body was. She wore a thin white undershirt underneath her uniform blouse and it's being wet made it the slightest bit transparent. . . _Wow. . . _The cold pulled her nipples stiffly against the fabric and Ragna could see them from where he sat as she opened the coat slightly to warm her middle. _I. . . god damn it, this is not my day. I gotta get my head out of the gutter._

"Won't your arms get cold without your jacket?" came Tsubaki's voice and Ragna blinked several times before looking back up at her face. She was staring down at the flames again and he sighed quietly in relief.

"I only have one remember," Ragna reminded the woman as he rose his Azure Grimoire and pulled his shirt sleeve down to reveal the prosthetic, "plus my jacket kept me pretty dry."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologized quickly and her eyes widened upon seeing his fake arm. "That must have been tough losing it, it's like losing a piece of yourself."

"Nah, it's not all that bad. It's just an arm." Ragna offered though he was blushing lightly. His mind circled around her cleavage and he cursed his inability to focus today. _Tao I swear, I will teach you a lesson. I am SO going to show you._ Ragna shivered in excitement at the lewd ideas popping into his head and he felt a smirk come to his lips as his pants tightened around his hardening member once more.

"You're shivering too, here-" Tsubaki claimed as she rose and strolled over to the man and sat besides him with her shoulder snuggling into his real shoulder and arm, "this should help." Ragna tried not to jump when she drew closer and he sighed softly as he thought about what she said. _I am shivering but not for the reasons you think, okay maybe that too but that is not my BIGGEST problem right now._

"Thanks."

"So, you said Terumi took your brother and sister? What happened to them?" Tsubaki inquired as Ragna tried to stop shivering in the new warmth.

"Well, you know my brother." Ragna hinted as he glanced down at her chest once more and he noticed how her shirt pulled tightly over her breasts and stomach. _This close I can even see the pinkness of her. . . HEAD OUT OF GUTTER!_

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly and shifted her eyes from side to side trying to recall meeting someone who looked anything like the outlaw, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I am very sure." Ragna said while he laid an arm over his protruding bulge in his pants and he turned his head away from her body. "Jin is my brother."

"WHAT?!" Tsubaki shouted in disbelief and Ragna winced at the loud cry of surprise as another howl of wind echoed around the building. "You two are. . . Wait, you look nothing alike."

Sighing and relaxing his shoulders, Ragna turned back towards the woman and gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes. "Look at my eyes, ignore the red one. We both have green eyes and blonde hair, well naturally we both did. My hair's color and red eye came from that damn Rabbit Rachel."

"Rabbit?" Tsubaki asked, shock still held in her face. _She not only has a good body but beautiful eyes. . . DAMN IT FOCUS! _"Okay, I guess I can understand but I just am having trouble with understanding this. Doesn't he want to kill you?"

"He did, Terumi brainwashed him." Ragna answered as he averted his eyes again.

"Oh, what about your sister?"

"She was turned into the the leader of the Librium. She's the so called Imperator." Ragna answered with shutter as he recalled finding out that not only was she alive but in control of the organization he'd come to despise.

"THE IMPERATOR?!" Tsubaki spat angrily and Ragna turned his head to the woman again as he rose his arm off of his lap and place it lightly on her shoulder.

"It's alright, seems like she hurt you too? She use to be kinda and sweet and. . . I just don't want my family to hurt anyone else. Not anymore." Ragna trailed off sadly as his hand squeezed Tsubaki's shoulder lightly. Tsubaki eyes softened as she realized the agony that he was in knowing that his family was to blame for other's suffering. She had languished under the phantom's influence and she still ground her teeth thinking about how she was manipulated by the Imperator. Manipulated into trying to kill two of her best friends, one of which she loved.

"Ragna, I'm. . . I'm sorry."

"Tch, don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Look, Jin is looking for you." Ragna started as his eyes glanced back down at her breasts. "Uh, yeah."

Tsubaki turned to see him looking down at her and for a second she blinked at him as she took that in. "Looking for me?" Tsubaki stammered but her eyes followed his to her breasts and she blushed. "Why are you-"

"I'm sorry!" Ragna shot and turned his gaze back to the fire again as he arm recovered his erection.

A sound of understanding rose from the woman and Ragna refused to look upon her again. The fire crackled noisily in the silence and Ragna focused on the sound of their breathing as he tried to calm down. "How bout this. . ." The red head said calmly as her hand fell onto the thigh of his pant leg.

"What the hell!" Ragna sputtered as his eyes flew back to the woman. She was blushing but had a determined look in her eyes and it made him swallow back his next outburst.

"I will play along with this for a while and you will tell me everything about Jin." Tsubaki pledged as she slid her hand up his leg to his belt. Ragna's face twisted in panic as his mind warred with itself as he tried to figure out what to do.

_Go with it!_

_Tao would be upset but she DID put you in this mood._

_NEITHER OF YOU ARE HELPING!_

A soft gasp came from her as her hand brushed over his hard cock hiding under his clothing. "Please, don't." slipped from Ragna's lips and Tsubaki paused for a moment before she giggled lightly and she took in a deep breath. Her fingers worked at the buckle of his black jeans and she unbuttoned them with a soft grunt of effort. "I can't."

"Just promise you will tell me everything and I will give you want you want." Tsubaki said softly, almost coaxingly to the man in agony.

"If you start, I won't be able to say no." Ragna panted as Tsubaki's cold hands slid into his pants and grazed his quivering member.

"Will you?" She begged blushing profusely as her free hand worked at his pants to unleash his dick.

"Y-yeah, I don't know. Just please." Ragna rumbled in desire and anguish. _Damn me to hell. . ._

"O-okay." Tsubaki whispered as if she had regained her confidence and she begun stroking his cock that was cradled in her hand with soft slow movements.

"Ah!" Ragna grunted in surprise and unrestrained pleasure. _If she waited any longer I might have killed her, god I wanted this._

"You seem really excited," the red head admitted with a new blush on her face and Ragna's hand drifted to her cheek in a soft caress. "I've-" she started but Ragna drew her face closer to his and he huffed out a breath.

"Shhhhhh," he admonished before shuttering as she squeezed him slightly tighter in her hand, "I just can't." Ragna kissed Tsubaki passionately and for a second her hand stilled in surprise. Ragna pulled his free hand to hers as if to tell her to keep going and she renewed her efforts with a quicker cadence. Ragna sucked in a breath as he kissed her again and he drew away giving a moan of pleasure. Ragna's hand fell from her cheek and a thought came to him that made his brow furrow in confusion. _I don't know why but I feel like I'm kissing Tao when I kiss her. . ._

_Probably because it's the only way you know how to love. You only know how to love passionately, _came a calm voice in his head and Ragna fought not to nod. _It's funny how you seem to get some action every time you're in this place._

_Okay now you can shut-_ "Ahhhh, not so rough" Ragna grunted as Tsubaki squeezed him tightly in her cool hand. She relaxed her grip and lowered her eyes from his face to his cock in her hand.

"I'm sorry, does it. . . does it feel good?" she asked with a pant and a deeper hue of red on her face. Ragna stifled a gasp as she started stroking again, faster and he nodded with his eyes shut.

"Yes, it is so, god, it's good." Ragna's hand fell to her breast and he lightly grazed his hand over her firm breasts. Tsubaki sucked in a breath as if she hadn't been expecting it and Ragna stopped as he opened his eyes and his face twisted in an apology. "Sorry."

Tsubaki giggled quietly and she stopped her hand, "It's okay." Ragna focused his gaze on her breasts as she slid the coat off and nodded for him to continue.

"They're sexy." Ragna said as he tried to palm one of them awkwardly in his real hand.

"Uh, thank you." Tsubaki said behind a slight exhale of surprised enjoyment and she moved her hand to his balls as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Can you keep going?" Ragna rumbled throatily in desire and Tsubaki nodded quietly. She started breathing heavily as her hand returned to his cock, and his hands continued squeezing and softly tracing her nipples through the shirt.

The sounds of their breathing was all Ragna could hear and for a while it was all that mattered. That and how good it felt. "Do you mind if I try something else?" Tsubaki asked timidly and Ragna opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them, "My hand is getting tired."

"Uh. . . Sure?" Ragna moaned in confusion and concern, "Just please don't stop."

"Hehe, okay. I'll use my mouth." Tsubaki mumbled as her hand stilled and she took in a deep breath.

As her head started descending a loud call rung through the building and Ragna stiffened automatically sobering. "RAWGNYA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Before Tsubaki and Ragna could cover themselves, Tao and Jin strolled into the building. A sudden wave of realization cascaded over Ragna and all the blood in his face drained. The Blizzard had stopped, that is why is was so quiet and now he had to explain to Jin AND Tao what he had done. . .

"B-BROTHER!" Jin screamed as he drew his sword, Tao tilted her head in confusion, Tsubaki grabbed the coat and pulled it tightly around her and Ragna. . . Ragna just flinched. . . _Fuck me._

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, this chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be but that will happen. Holy crap got us some real lemons this time! I gotta admit I did have a bit of fun with this chapter because I do like Tsubaki and Ragna but since that will NEVER happen I sorta did this chapter this way for a few reasons, one of which is because I like the pair.**

**Wanna thank people for following, I got a few new followers since I posted last and I wanna apology for taking so long to post. I had spring break this week and when friends are in town Eis makes them feel at home by lavishing them with big welcome back home parties. ANYWAY! Thank you Quentix Starwing, The Three Kings, ****Keko8****, ****Mao Rozen Asakura**** and ****Castigar0**** for joining the story. I have people follow my story from several countries now and that is always a plus.**

**Thus! Mis amigos gracias por leer.**

**Chapter Ten should come up in less than a week due to the fact I won't have as many distractions now that spring break is over. Oh, one last thing. My buddy Abyss called me out for calling him Abyssal. Sorry Abyssal. . . I can't help it, I've gotten to know you too well and I enjoy calling ya Abyssal. If you don't know him, check out his stories! It's ****Abyss Kurokari.**

**As the Lemon says: . . .  
As Eis says: Keep Reading and Stay Classy! | Siga leyendo y quedarse con clase!**


	3. Posting a Mature Chapter Could Kill

****URGENT NEWS FOR CURIOUS ENCOUNTERS - MATURE CHAPTERS****

**Hey there everyone! I feel kinda bad I made up a gag ending for Makoto and Carl to get frisky but I got cold feet when I was told it was too raunchy and would get taken down. SO, to make up for this I wrote a completely non-censored chapter for my Mature side of the story. **

**Trick is I am not gonna officially post it because I am not running the risk of having the story taken offline so this is a note for you guys who wanna read this chapter. PM me and tell me you wanna see the final chapter for my mature version of Curious Encounters and I'll give you a Doc X connection and you can give it a read.**

It is actually based after my main story when Ragna and Tao finally get some time to their lonesome and it should be a fun read for fans of the story and/or pairing. (Don't read it if you haven't read the main story unless you don't mind a semi-spoiler for my main story)

Thanks again and Enjoy the Doc X.  
Keep reading the filthy stories and Stay Dirty. . . Hell, why not.  
Eis


End file.
